(a) Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a device that provides for interaction with a user during recording, playing, composing and modifying musical selections.
(b) Description of Related Art
Various devices capable of composing a musical piece automatically have been developed, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,731. These devices are based on synthesizers of instrumental sounds on which are applied, for instance as per the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standard, “scores” of notes that are composed automatically. Various devices capable of recording or playing video recordings have already been developed, such as digital or analog camcorders and other video recorders. These devices can possess one or several audio inputs, which permit mixing or replacement of the sound track that was recorded originally during the recording of the image with an external audio source.
Furthermore, there also exist various devices that are capable of playing recorded pieces, such as digital compact disc players, players of compressed files (for instance as per the MPEG-level 3 standard), etc. Finally, there exist devices incorporating a tuner, which permit reception of radio broadcasts via electromagnetic waves.